1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus for printing an image on a sheet such as a print sheet, and, more particularly to an image forming apparatus that has a recording head of an ink-jet system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image forming apparatus that has a recording head of an ink-jet system, when a sheet such as a print sheet passes near the recording head, a guide section that guides the sheet may be stained because of stains such as ink mist. However, since the guide section is fixed to a main body unit of the image forming apparatus, to clean the guide section, it is necessary to insert a cleaning tool from an opening of the main body unit toward the guide section. As other means for cleaning the guide section, paper (e.g., white paper) for cleaning is passed through the guide section to clean the stain of the guide section with this paper.
When the guide section is in the inner part of the main body unit of the image forming apparatus, it is difficult to remove the stain even if the cleaning tool is used. There is also a problem in that it is difficult to check whether the stain is removed. When the guide section is cleaned using the paper for cleaning, this is uneconomical because this paper is used for the purpose other than printing. In particular, in the image forming apparatus of the ink jet system, since an ink is consumed for maintenance of the recording head every time the recording head moves, there is a problem in that the ink is wastefully consumed. In both the cases, it is likely that the stain adhering to the guide section adheres to the sheet until the recording head is cleaned.
A technique for preventing ink mist from adversely affecting an image is described in JP-A-2006-219235. In the conventional technique, in an image forming apparatus including a conveyor belt that attracts a sheet with static electricity, static electricity with a voltage lower than an ink-mist attracting voltage is applied to the surface of the sheet when an image is printed on the sheet. However, in the conventional technique, a peak of power consumption is large because desired static electricity is applied to the sheet at the time of image formation. Moreover, an electric circuit and control for generating static electricity are necessary.
It is an object of the invention to provide an image forming apparatus and an image forming method that can prevent a sheet from being stained.